tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandvich Mann
Sandvich Mann is a Sandvich-addicted BLU Heavy (Formerly a RED Heavy) freak conceptualized by YouTube user Cody D. Buni. His theme song is Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack - Jesters Of The Moon. Appearance He appears to be a regular BLU Heavy wearing a resized Sandvich as a hat. Biography Sandvich Mann was a BLU Heavy with an unusual appetite for Sandviches. One day, a BLU Soldier told the said Heavy to control his sandvich-eating habit. While the latter refused to listen to him, the BLU Heavy was caught for not helping his teammates in order to take down the RED team. As a result, the BLU Heavy was sent to a rehabilitation center, where the latter was tortured and forced to watch the said sandviches being desecrated or burned to crisp. Several weeks later, the Heavy was given to the RED scientists for a simple test involving an unknown chemical injected into his bloodstream. A scientist simply injected the said chemical before giving him a piece of Sandvich. Before grabbing the Sandvich, the BLU Heavy suddenly multiplies by himself, generating an deffective but violent clone (literally) made out of Sandviches and a Sandvich for his head. As a result, the scientist decided to run away as both the Heavy and the clone self-ÜberCharge and attack each other. In the end, the clone was eaten alive, enabling the BLU Heavy to possess Sandvich-related abilities. And that's how Sandvich Mann was born... Powers and Abilities While being in trouble, Sandvich Mann's main ability is the Sandvich Bomb, which behaves like the Demoman's sticky bombs and explodes several seconds after getting stuck to the target even if it's a living being. If the Sandvich Bombs aren't enough to deal with a threat, Sandvich Mann will use his Power Punch ability and charge towards the attacker, causing him/her to suffer severe damage. And last but not least, Sandvich Mann will randomly summon anything such as watermelons (Which a random spy will eat it), Dispensers or even a individual who get's instantly teleported where Sandvich Mann is located by using a spell. Faults and Weaknesses * If his sandvich is lost or knocked out, Sandvich Mann will lose his powers and become frail as a normal Heavy. * He's terrified of the MeeMs, which will cause him to panic until he collapses (announcing his death by saying "Ded"), unless if he manages to escape quickly. * Sometimes his friend, Dr. Maggot will perform random idiotic acts just to prank Sandvich Mann. * Unsurprisingly, the Sandvich Mann suffers from Acrophobia, notably known as "fear of heights". * Despite being able to spawn random props and individuals, Sandvich Mann cannot control his ability and sometimes, he'll unintentionally spawn a very hostile threat such as a Sentry Buster, a Vagineer or a MeeM, which will ensue chaos. Trivia * There was already a character called Sandvich Man (Before the said freak getting renamed) on Youtube. Created by the former YouTube user GamingLols , he is radically different from the character imagined by Cody D. Buni. ** According to the creator, the freak himself is just a coincidence. * Sandvich Mann's early appearance was originally made in July 21st, 2014, involving the said Heavy getting attacked by Painis Cupcake. Along with other early animations, the video was later deleted as the creator felt it was "poorly made and cringeworthy". Only 3 years later, the BLU Heavy freak's origin and the first apperance were retconned to July 8th, 2017. * Sandvich Mann was originally going to be a Chaotic Evil freak inspired by SharpTH's video Sandvich Men. But the creator back in 2014 decided to make the freak's appearance simple as the latter had very poor GMod animation skills. Notable videos (Retconned) * The Return Of Sandvich Mann (Revival) Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Heavies Category:BLU Team Category:Friendly Category:Goofballs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Concepts made by Cody D. Buni